


Late Night Apologies

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [128]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most likely it's another well-wisher that missed the funeral.  She gets that they want to pay their respects, but nearly one in the morning is not a respectable hour for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 July 2016  
> Word Count: 492  
> Prompt: 22. things you said after it was over  
> Summary: Most likely it's another well-wisher that missed the funeral. She gets that they want to pay their respects, but nearly one in the morning is not a respectable hour for it.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set between episode 01x02 "Second Death" and episode 01x03 "The Deliverer." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I remember Glen mentioning that some people found it in poor taste for Amani to be hitting on Simone at the wake. I actually found it rather in character for Amani, because he clearly seemed like he was out of his element, so he kind of went on autopilot and did what he was comfortable with. That said, I decided to write this little piece to kind of deal with Amani realizing what he'd done was inappropriate.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The knock at her door so late startles Simone, but she can't hide her curiosity either. Most likely it's another well-wisher that missed the funeral. She gets that they want to pay their respects, but nearly one in the morning is not a respectable hour for it. Glancing through the peephole, she sees a familiar face and opens the door.

"What the hell are you doing here this late? You're lucky I answered instead of my mom. She'd have a butcher's knife aimed at your crotch right now."

He grins and chuckles, then shakes his head. The movement is enough for her to smell the beer. "I wanted to apologize, okay?"

"Does Damien know you're here? Is he going to show up next?"

"No," he replies, scrubbing a hand over his face. "He's back at his place. He left the bar early."

"Maybe you should've taken a hint from him. You smell like a brew pub."

"Yeah, about that…" He rests a hand against the doorframe for support.

"Okay, let's do this inside, yeah? No sense in giving the neighbors any more cause for gossip around here." She helps him inside, locking the door, then gets him settled on the couch. "You need anything?"

He shakes his head. "Look, I'm really sorry for the shit I said earlier. Y'know, when I was coming on to you at the wake?"

"I'd been trying to forget that, so thanks for bringing it back up."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Simone. I just-- I don't do well with death, and sometimes my mouth disconnects from my brain, and I say shit that I shouldn't."

"And that's what you did? You got overwhelmed and decided to hit on me?" She quirks a brow at him and purses her lips to keep from smirking at the look on his face. "At least you didn't hit on my mother."

"Butcher knife lady? Nope! I'll be a complete gentleman around her, I promise." He crosses his heart, then kisses his fingers. "But I really am sorry, okay? Can you forgive me?"

"If I forgive you, will you let me call you a cab or get Uber to take you home? You are way too drunk to drive."

"Sure! I Ubered over here anyway."

She rolls her eyes and goes to get her phone and a bottle of water for him. As she comes back from the kitchen, about to call Uber for him, she stops upon seeing Amani already passed out, head lolled back on the couch. Chuckling softly, she moves to set the water on the coffee table near his head, then works to get his boots off and stretch him out on the couch. Lastly, she grabs the afghan off the back of the couch, spreading it over his body.

"Good night, you idiot," she says as she shuts off all the lights but the one over the stove. "I will _so_ not be letting you live this down."


End file.
